True Love
by chocojungie
Summary: [CHAP 6 UPDATE!] CHAPTER 6 DISINI luhan merupakan yeoja yang kasar sedangkan yixing adik kembarnya memiliki sifat yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan kakaknya. Mereka memiliki satu sahabat yaitu baekhyun yeoja yang sangat bawel namun perhatian, juga memiliki kakak yang mencintai adiknya sendiri Hunhan/krisbaek/sulay GS!
1. Chapter 1

True Love

Cast : Luhan, yixing, baekhyun, sehun, kris and other cast

Lenght : chapter

Genre : drama, romance, hurt

cerita ini murni dari otak choco jika ada kesamaan mungkin kebetulan, typo bertebaran EYD agak berntakan(?)

Warnin Genderswitch for uke! Don't like? Don't read!

Luhan yeoja cantik berambut ikal kecoklan dan Yixing yeoja manis berambut lurus sehitam arang walaupun mereka kemar tapi tidak identik tingkahlaku mereka sangat bertolak belakang, Luhan sang kakak prilakunya kasar sedangkan sang adik Yixing sangat polos. awalnya smua berjalan biasa saja tapi semuanya menjadi kacau saat Yixing yeoja polos itu jatuh cinta kepada namja yang mengejar ngejar kakaknya sendiri sedangkan sangkaka malah menyukai namja lain yaitu kakak sahabatnya sendiri Baekhyun. semua semakin runyam sehigga mengancam persahabatan antara Luhan dan Baekyhyun serta si polos Yixing merasakan yang namanya cinta pertama.

bagaimanakah nasib persahabatan antar baekhyun dan luhan? dan bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah cinta pertama Yixing apakah akan terbalas?

ini baru prolognya aja kalau banyak yang minat atau review bakal di lanjutin deh^^

review yang membangun choco terima kok dengan lapang dada'-')/

review dan dukungan readers sangat membantu cerita ini n.n


	2. Chapter 2

True Love

Cast : Luhan, yixing, baekhyun, sehun, kris and other

lenght: chapter 1/?

genre : romance hurt

cerita ini asli punya choco castnya hanya milik tuhan dan keluarga masing masing typo bertebaran EYD agak berantakan(?)

Gomawo buat yang udah review di prolog kemarin^^ sini choco hadiahin cipok basah:* choco juga gatau ini cinta segi berapa mungkin cinta segi benang kusut(?) tapi ga akan terlalu rumit kok ceritanya dan ga akan terlalu hurt soalnya choco ga tega nyiksa castnya :" ga banyak omong lagi ini dia chapter pertamanya^^)/

warning : Genderswitch for uke! don't like don't read ok ;)

.

.

.

.

Matahari menyinari kamar kedua yeoja kembar yang masi bergelung di kasur masing masing. satu yeoja berambut coklat bergelombang menggeliat pelan saat matahari mengenai wajahnya yang cantik sedangkan yeoja berambut hitam lurus menyembunyikan wajahnya yang manis di balik selimut hello kity kesayangannya.

"Ya! bangun! hari ini kalian sekolah jika tidak ingin berlari sambil memakan roti cepat sekarang turun untuk sarapan dan segera bersiap kalian ini yeoja tapi pemalas sekali" omel yeoja berdimpel sambil membuka kasar tirai di kamar putri kembarnya.

"iya eomma lima menit lagi" saut yeoja berambut coklat sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal karena sinar matahari dan suara cempreng eommanya yang mengganggu tidurnya.  
Tanpa belas kasian sang eomma menarik selimut hello kitty itu dengan kasar membuat kedua yeoja yang sedang bermimpi itu tersentak

"zhang luhan, zhang yixing tidak ada jatah cemilan jika kalian tidak bangun lalu bersiap" ancam sang eomma dengan nada rendah yang tidak bisa di bantah.

Akhirnya dengan malas si anak berambut coklat ikal yaitu luhan turun dari ranjang dengan umpatan di bibirnya yang tipis lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi sedangkan si rambut hitam lurus yaitu yixing mengucek matanya "eomma aku pingin ice cream cake untuk cemilan hari ini" ucap yeoja itu setengah sadar "baiklah, cepat turun bersama unnie mu setelah bersiap ne" yixing hanya menangguk sebagai jawaban kepada sang ibu.

Luhan sudah terlihat segar dengan rambut ikalnya yang ia biarkan terurai sedangkan yixing mengikat satu rambutnya yang sehitam arang. Walaupun kembar tapi mereka tidak identik, sangkaka luhan memiliki mata rusa, rambut coklat ikal serta hidung bangir dan bibir tipis dari sang appa sedangkan yixing memiliki rambut lurus bewarna sehitam arang serta hidung kecil dan bibir sedikit berisi persis seperti sang eomma.

Setelah selesai bersiap mereka berdua beriringan menuju ruang makan dan disana sudah menunggu ayah mereka zhang Qiang Ren yang bernama korea kang in sedangkan eomma mereka xi li te atau leeteuk sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanan ke meja.

"pagi eomma appa" ucap sang anak bungsu dengan riang sambil duduk di sebelah unninya yang sedang mengutak atik handphone

"pagi sayang, anak appa manis sekali eoh" goda kangin sambil mencubit gemas pipi yixing yang tersenyum manis memperlihatkan dimple yang serupa dengan eommanya "jja ini makanannya cepat makan nanti kalian kesiangan" leeteuk menyimpan mangkuk ke depan kangin lalu ke kedua putrinya. sambil berbicara ringan mereka menghabiskan sarapan di pagi yang cerah ini.

.  
.

"baekhyunnieeeee" teriak girang yixing saat bertemu baekhyun di depan gerbang sekolah, baekhyun yang menyadari suara cempreng yixing balik menanggapi

"kyaaa yixiiiiiing" kemudian mereka berpelukan dan berjingkrak jingkrak seperti anak tk yang sudah lama tidak bertemu, luhan hanya maklum melihat kelakuan adik dan sahabatnya itu

"mereka lucu sekali seperti anak tk" suara berat itu berasal dari sebelah luhan dengan reflkes tangan luhan menggeplak wajah orang tersebut

"aakkhhh wajah tampanku" erangan namja itu membuat baekhyun dan yixing yang sedang berpelukan berhenti beralih ke luhan dengan tampang kagetnya

"ya! kenapa oppa mengagetkanku masih untung aku tidak menonjok wajahmu"

Luhan malah mengomeli kris yang mengaduh kesakitan. Setiap pagi sebelum berangkat ke kampus merupakan jadwal kris untuk mengantarkan adik kesayangannya sekolah, terlihat dari motor sport merahnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari gerbang.

Baekhyun yang tidak tega mendekati kris yang memegang wajahnya "oppa kau tidak apa-apa?" rautnya terlihat cemas

"sakit sekali, wajahku yang tampan ini bisa rusak karena si rusa galak itu" ringis kris yang di sertai ledekan dan yang di ledek hanya mempoutkan binirnya yang ranum

"oppa kau berlebihan sekali wajahmu tidak akan rusak semudah itu, apalagi gigi tongosmu" ucapan yixing yang polos itu membuat tawa kedua yeoja itu pecah dan kris hanya bisa mendengus.

.  
.

Seperti kelas kelas pada umumnya kelas yang di tempati oleh tiga yeoja manis dan cantik ini ribut saat tidak ada seonsaengnim

"ya seonsengnim membawa murid baru!" teriak namja yang baru masuk ke kelas dengan wajah yang antusias, seketika semua murid duduk di tempatnya masing-masing.

seonsaengnim memasuki kelas dengan namja yang mengikuti dibelakangnya.  
"hari ini seonsaengnim akan memperkenalkan murid baru dari Mokpo ayo masuk dan silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

Murid baru tersebut masuk ke kelas dengan ekspresi datar terpatri di wajahnya yang tampan

"Oh Sehun imnida aku murid pindahan dari SMU XOXO. Karena urusan kerja, ayahku dipindahkan ke Seoul"

semua murid hanya terdiam, ada yang kagum demgan ketampanan sehun dan ada yang terbengong dengan ekspresi sehun yang tidak berubah sama sekali

"kau bisa duduk di kursi kosong dibelakang,jja terimakasih atas perhatiannya" setelah seonsaengnim itu pergi sehun duduk di kursi yang tadi ditunjuk.

Semua murid sibuk berbisik bisik membicarakan murid baru tersebut dan sang bahan pembicaraan menyumpal telinganya dengan headseat.  
Yixing tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sehun ia terpesona dengan wajah stoicnya sedangkan sang kembaran luhan terlihat acuh seperti biasa

"ya kau terpesona olehnya" goda baekhyun ke yixing. Seketika wajah yixing memerah

"ti... tidak a.. aku hanya.." baekhyun semakin semangat menggoda yixing yang terlihat gelagapan itu

"ternyata uri yixing yang polos ini sudah besar" goda baekhyun sambil tertawa cekikikan luhan hanya melihat sekilas dan kembali fokus membaca buku

"ya! apa menurutmu dia tampan?" baekyun tiba tiba mengambil buku luhan yang membuat si empunya mengerucutkan bibirnya

"sepertinya dia menyebalkan dan wajah dia itu seperti habis terendam es berjam jam liahat saja ekspresinya kaku. Yak! byun baekhyun cepat kempalikan buku ku!"  
Luhan berusaha mengambil buku yang di angkat tinggi tinggi oleh baekhyun walaupun tinggi mereka sepantar tapi susah juga kalau baekhyun sedang jahil. Tanpa sadar baekhyun semakin mundur kebelakang tanpa senganja buku yang dipegang baekhyun terjatuh kebelakang dan buku yang lumayan tebal itu jatuh tepat di atas kepala sehun si murid baru.

bruk

"aisshhhh" sehun meringis sambil memegang kepalanya awalnya dia akan marah tapi saat matanya menangkap wajah luhan, hanya wajah bodoh yang ia perlihatkan

"omonaa mian aku tidak sengaja, gwenchana?" tanya baekhyun panik

"isshh dasar pabbo kau byun baekhyun!" dumel luhan sambil memungut novelnya dan pergi tanpa mempedulikan tatapan sehun.

.  
.

Jam istirahat kantin dipadati oleh murid murid yang ingin mengsi perut mereka setelah berjam jam duduk di kelas

"kkaja kita ke kantin!" seru baekhyun ceria sambil menggandeng luhan dan yixing

"kkaja aku sudah lapar~" yixing menjawab dengan girang

"ish kalian bisa membuatku tuli" gerutuan luhan membuat kedua yeoja manis dan imut itu tertawa cekikikan.

Setelah perjuangan membeli makanan dan mencari tempat duduk ketiga yeoja itu memakan makanannya dengan lahap

"boleh aku duduk disini?" suara berat itu membuat kegita yeoja yang sedang asyik makan sambil mengobrol membalikkan wajahnya dam syok seketika karena yang bertanya itu si murid baru berwajah datar

"ohh ya ya kau bisa duduk disini" setelah tersadar dari bengongannya baekhyun mengeser tempat duduknya.

Sehun duduk di depan yixing mata elang sehun melirik ke arah luhan yang dengan tenang memakan makanannya sedangkan yixing diam diam melirik sehun di sela kegiatan makannya

"ekhm sehun walaupun tadi aku sudah bertanya tapi apa kepalamu baik baik saja setelah kejatuhan novel luhan?" tanya baekhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana

"aku baik baik saja walaupun aga sakit tertimpa buku setebal kamus itu" sehun menjawab sambil menatap luhan yang terlihat tidak menghiraukan keberadannya

"apa kau tidak ke uks?" yixing mencoba mengambil perhatian sehun

"tidak perlu itu hanya buku bukan besi yang beratnya berkilo kilo" tanpa diduga sehun memperlihatkan senyuman tipis, seketika wajah yixing memerah melihat ekspresi yixing baekhyun termotifasi untuk menggodanya

"wajah mu merah sekali yixing apa kau sakit?" yixing memberikan deathglarenya sedangkan sang pelaku memasang senyuman menyebalkan.

Mendengar celotehan baekhyun luhan melirik ke arah yixing "jika kau sakit kita ke uks saja"

"bukan aku tidak sakit isshh byun baekhyun!" dengan kesal yixing melemparkan rotinya yang masi terbungkus ke baekhyun dan dengan terampil baekhyun mengambilnya

"yak! Ini itu makanan jangan di buang buang banyak orang yang membutuhkan makanan tapi kau malah membuang buangnya seperti itu" omel baekhyun

"kau sudah seperti eomma eomma saja baekhyun aku yakin sebentar lagi akan banyak keriput di wajahmu karena mengomel terus" luhan menjawab acuh

"yak! Apa kau bilang?!"

Saat baekyun kembali mengomel sehun sama sekali tidak teganggu karena dia terlalu asik memperhatikan luhan yang menurutnya seperti bidadari dengan mata bulat seperti rusa, hidung bangir, pipi putih dan halus jangan lewatkan juga bibir tipis luhan yang merah dan... "apa yang kau fikirkan tuan oh sehun" teguran luhan membuyarkan imajinasi liar namja berwajah datar tersebut

"a..ah tidak, aku ke kelas duluan" pamit sehun berusaha menjaga sikapnya agar tetap wajar.

.  
.

Setemenjak kejadian itu sehun bertekad untuk menjadikan luhan sebagai miliknya walaupun dia tau butuh perjuangan ekstra untuk mendapatkannya karena luhan sama sekali tidak tertarik pada sehun.

Siang ini saat jam istirahat sehun melihat luhan sedang duduk sendirian di perpustakaan ditemani buku tebalnya niat awalnya untuk tidur di perpustakaan sirna sudah tergantikan dengan rasa bahagia karena menemukan targetnya.

"boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya sehun berdiri di depan meja luhan, yang ditanya hanya melirik sekilas dan mengangguk mendapat tanggapan bagus senyuman merekah di wajah datar seorang oh sehun

"tidak biasanya kau sendiri kau kan selalu ditemani yixing dan si berisik baekhyun" sehun mencoba mengambil perhatian luhan dari novel tersayangnya tapi hasilnya gagal luhan hanya melirik sekilas dan membaca lagi novelnya, sehun mendesah pelan

"apa kau suka membaca novel? kau selalu membawa buku itu kemana mana" sehun masi terus mencoba dan akhirnya luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sehun

"sudah jelaskan jika aku selalu membawa buku ini kemana mana berarti aku menyukai membaca" wajah luhan terlihat aga kesal karena kegiatannya di ganggu

"ahh kau benar, lalu kenapa kau sendirian saja disini?"

"apa aku tidak boleh sendiri saja disini?"

"bukan begitu" sehun gelagapan "biasanya kau bersama saudara kembarmu dan si bawel itu" sambungnya

"mereka sedang di kantin dan aku malas untuk makan jadi aku kesini" jawab luhan saat akan meneruskan membaca dengan seenak jidatnya sehun mengambil buku yang dipegang luhan

"apa buku ini sangat menarik sampai kau mengacuhkan keadaan di sekitarmu?"

Sehun melihat novel tebal itu dari depan ke belakang mencari hal menarik yang ada di novel itu.

"kau datang kesini sebenarnya mau mengganguku eoh?" luhan mulai naik darah sehun hanya melongo melihat wajah luhan

"ternyata dugaanku benar kau sangan menyebalkan tuan Oh" ucap luhan ketus lalu mengambil novel dari tangan sehun dengan kasar dan sang pelaku masi belum tersadar dari keterkejutannya

Setelah luhan keluar dari perpustakaan ia berpapasan dengan baekhyun dan yixing

"unnie~" teriak yixing girang sambil berlari ke arah luhan

"ya! kau ini jangan memasang wajah seperti ini apa kau ingin menakut nakuti orang?"

Baekhyun menarik kedua pipi luhan sehingga membuat bibirnya tertarik dan membuat sebuah senyuman "begini lebih baik"

"Byun baekhyun lepaskan tangan mu sakit tau!" ucap luhan agak susah karena bibirnya yang tertarik dan baekhyun hanya memberi cengiran yang memperlihatkan giginya yang putih

"katanya unni mau di perpus sampai istirahat selesai tapi kenapa unni malah disini?" tanya yixing

"ada penggagu" luhan menjawab singkat seketika wajah si pengganggu a.k.a oh sehun terlintas di kepalanya membuat moodnya semakin jelek

"wajahmu semakin seram saja kkaja kita beli makanan manis untuk mengubah ekspresi si nona rusa ini" tanpa persetujuan si kembar baekhyun menarik luhan dan yixing dengan paksa ke arah kantin sedangkan yang ditarik hanya pasrah.

.  
.

Bel tanda pelajaran telah usai berdering semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas

"baekhyun hari ini ke rumah ku saja hari ini cemilannya ice cream cake" girang yixing sambil berjalan beriringan di koridor yang dipenuhi oleh siswa

"aku tidak bisa hari ini aku ada janji dengan kris oppa mian ya yixingiiii" baekhyun memasang wajah sedinya yang imut

"kau akan kemana?" luhan yang asalnya diam tiba tiba bertanya

"molla~ mungkin kris oppa mau mencari hiburan setelah menyelesaikan tugas kampusnya"

Di depan gerbang terlihat banyak siswi yang ribut membicarakan namja tampan bak model majalah sedang menunggu seseorang di depan gerbang sekolah

"hai nona byun" sapa namja itu ketika baekhyun melewati gerbang

"oppa kenapa kau kesini? apa kau tau tadi semua siswi membicarakanmu mereka bilang ada namja tampan bak model majalah sedang menunggu seseorang di..." tiba tiba kris memakaikan baekhyun helm karena terkejut omelan baekhyun berhenti

"kau bawel sekali nona byun, aku culik yeoja berisik ini ya" kris langsung menyeret baekhyun ke motor sport merahnya dan pergi melesat begitu saja.  
Sedangkan kedua yeoja kembar itu menampakan raut wajah berlawanan yang satu terbengong dan satunya lagi terlihat kesal.  
.

Kris mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan buktinya baekhyun memeluk erat perut kris sambil memejamkan mata dan yang dipeluk hanya mengembangkan senyum

"kita sudah sampai" kris meremas pelan tangan baekhyun yang masi setia memeluknya erat walaupun sudah berhenti

"baekhyun kita sudah sampai" ulangnya lebih keras karena tadi tidak ada tanggapan dari baekhyun mendengar suara kris baekhyun langsung turun dari motor sambil melepaskan helm

"ya! apa oppa mau membuat aku mati muda/ ini jalanan seol bukan lintasan motor GP kenapa kau mengendarai motormu seperti itu aku sangat takut apa kau tau rasanya aku seperti..." "aku ada bersamamu kau tidak perlu takut" potong kris lalu menyeret baekhyun ke dalam taman bermain setelah memarkirkan motor sport merah kesayangannya.

"kau mau mulai darimana dulu?" tanya kris setelah masuk ke wahana taman bermain

"aku mau naik itu!" dengan semangat baekhyun menunjuk komedi putar

"itu sama sekali tidak seru bagaimana kalau roller coaster?" tawaran kris mendapat deathglare gratis dari baekhyun

"tapi aku mau naik itu" baekhyun merengek seperti anak tk kris akhirnya menuruti saja daripada membuat adiknya mengamuk dan mencerocos sampai membuat telinga kris panas.

Di taman bermain tersebut mereka hampir menaiki semua wahana kecuali bianglala dan roller coaster, awalnya baekhyun menolak mentah mentah tawaran kris untuk memasuki rumah hantu tapi karena rayuan maut kris akhirnya baekhyun menuruti saja. Sepanjang perjalanan di rumah hantu baekhyun mencengkram erat tangan kris sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan kekar lelaki itu dan kedua matanya yang indah ia tutup rapat rapat.

"ayo kita tinggal menaiki roller coaster" ajak kris saat mereka sedang duduk di kursi kayu sehabis dari rumah hantu

"apa kau gila! aku tidak suka yang seperti itu, kau ingin aku pulang dengan keadaan tidak sadar?" baekhyun mengerucutkan mulutnya sebal

"baiklah baiklah jangan mengerucutkan bibir seperti itu bagaimana jika ada orang mesum yang melihatnya kau bisa bisa di mangsa"

"satu satunya orang mesum yang melihatku hanya kau tuan wu yifan"

kris tertawa dengan dumelan baekhyun tersebut.

"kita naik bianglala saja ya" pinta baekhyun dengan puppy eyes andalannya jika sudah seperti itu kris sama sekali tidak bisa menolak.

Dan sekarang disinilah mereka berdua di dalam bianglala

"lihat oppa kita bisa melihat rumah kita dari sini" baekhyun berujar girang

"rumah kita di sebelah sini baekhyun bukan disitu"

Baekhyun hanya tertawa garing lalu tersenyum innocent, gemas dengan adiknya kris mengacak rambut baekhyun

"yak oppa jangan di acak acak bagaimana jika ada namja tampan disana dan penampilanku berantakan" dumel baekyun sambil membenarkan letak poninya

"aku namja tampan tapi aku tetap terpesona olehmu karena kau tetap cantik walaupun rambutmu berantakan"

"yayaya aku tau aku cantik kau akan terlihat lebih tampan jika gigimu tidak terlalu maju"

kris hanya mendengus sedangkan baekhyun sudah tertawa puas karena berhasil meledek kakanya itu

"tapi aku serius sebagai namja kau selalu terlihat cantik bagaimanapun penampilanmu" baekhyun seketika terdiam melihat wajah kris yang serius

"oppa..." sebelum baekhyun menyelsaikan ucapannya pintu bianglala sudah dibuka oleh sang penjaga. Akhirnya mereka keluar bianglala dengan agak canggung.

.

"apa kau mau melihat kesana?" kris menunjuk sebuah toko aksesoris baekhyun mengangguk singkat tanpa aba aba kris menggenggam erat tangan baekhyun, baekhyun sedikit tersentak tapi ia menuruti saja.

"oppa boneka ini manis sekali" wajah baekhyun berseri seri setelah menemukan boneka beruang berukuran setengah badannya yang berbulu halus berwarna putih dan ada pita merah bertengger manis di lehernya

"kalau begitu kita ambil ini kkaja" tanpa mendengar persetujuan baekhyun kris membayar boneka itu ke kasir.

Hari ini sangat panjang dan melelahkan bagi baekhyun saat di motor dia tertidur, karena merasa genggaman tangan baekhyun mengendur kris tidak mengendarai motor secepat mereka pergi tadi. Baekhyun tertidur sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di boneka beruang yang kris belikan.

Saat sampai di rumah kris aga kesulitan tapi setelah ia memarkirkan motornya ia bisa memopong baekhyun bersama bonekanya yang besar kekamar

"kris ada yang ingin appa bicarakan" ucap wu hangeng appa kris "tentang perpindahan sekolahmu ke luar negri"

.

.

.

TBC~

Ternyata nulis ff lumayan menguras otak juga/elap keriget/ semoga kalian puas dengan chapter pertaman dari True Love^^ choco masi outhor pemula jadi mian ne kalau ada kurang kurangnya, review dan dukungan kalian sangat membantu lancarnya cerita ini ;D sampai ketemu lagi di chapter depan ya^^)/


	3. Chapter 3

True Love

Cast : Luhan, yixing, baekhyun, sehun, kris and other

lenght: chapter 2/?

genre : romance hurt

cerita ini asli punya choco castnya hanya milik tuhan dan keluarga masing masing typo bertebaran EYD agak berantakan(?)

warning : Genderswitch for uke! don't like don't read ok ;)

Happy Reading^^)/

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah secerah senyum yeoja manis bername tag Zhang Yixing entah ia kerasukan apa tapi semenjak pergi sekolah senyuman tidak hilang dari bibirnya yang tidak tergolong tipis.

"yixing berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu kau membuatku silau" luhan yang berjalan di samping yixing merasa aneh dengan kelakuan adik manisnya ini, tapi yang di tegur seolah tuli buktinya senyum seratus watt itu masi terpatri di wajahnya yang manis.

bruk

tiba tiba baekhyun menubruk dari belakang lalu merangkul si kembar dengan kedua tangannya "ada apa ini, kenapa yang satu senyumnya lebih cerah dari lampu di kamarku sedangkan satunya lagi lebih gelap dari gudang bawah tanah rumahku" luhan memutar bolamatanya sedangkan yixing hanya terkekeh

.

Kelas masi ribut karena bel masuk belum berbunyi. Seperti biasa yixing dan baekhyun mengobrol sedangkan luhan membaca novel tebal kesayangannya. Bangku baekhyun berada di depan yixing sesangkan luhan di sebelahnya.

"luhan aku ingin minta maaf sola kejadian kemarin siang" suara berat tersebut mengalihkan perhatian ketiga yeoja yang berbeda sifat itu

Luhan melihat sekilas ke arah sehun "lupakan saja" luhan menjawab dengan nada dingin. Yixing dan baekhyun mengerutkan alis memperlihatkan wajah bingungnya

"aku benar benar tidak bermaksud seperti itu"

Luhan berusaha mengabaikan sehun dan kembali fokus membaca novelnya

Sebelum sehun berbicara lagi bel tanda pelajaran berlangsung telah berbunyi dan semua murid kembali ke bangkunya masing masing

.

"aku mendapatkannya!" girang yixing setelah keluar dari kerumunan para murid yang berdesakan di kantin

"kau benar benar gila, hanya untuk roti melon kau rela berdesakan dengan kerumunan orang kelaparan itu" luhan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan adik kembarnya

"habis aku sedang ingin roti melon" yixing duduk di depan luhan sambil memakan roti hasil jerih payahnya

"ngomong ngomong apa yang terjadi antara kau dan sehun siang kemarin?" baekhyun yang duduk di samping luhan tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin taunya

tiba tiba yixing tersedak "omo minum ini, makannya pelan pelan saja kau seperti baru bertemu roti saja" luhan menyodorkan minuman ke yixing dan diteguk habis oleh yeoja berambut lurus sehitam arang itu

baekhyun menatap luhan meminta jawaban, luhan mendesah pelan "dia yang menggangguku kemarin di perpustakaan" raut wajah luhan seketika menekuk karena mengingat kejadian kemarin

"dia bertanya ini itu lalu mengambil novelku" luhan mencebilkan bibirnya

tidak lama setelah itu datanglah si orang yang sedang dibicarakan

"annyeong apa aku boleh ikut duduk disini?" tanya sehun dengan senyum tipis terlihat di wajah datarnya sedangkan kedua tangannya memegang nampan

Sehun mendapat tanggapan yang kontras dari ketiga yeoja tersebut. wajah kesal luhan, senyum cerah dari yixing dan baekhyun yang melihat sehun dari atas kebawah

"tidak ada kursi kosong lagi dan aku sudah lapar" sehun berusaha mencari alasan yang kuat

"duduk saja disini" yixing menggeserkan tubuhnya sambil tersenyum lebar

Mendapat kesempatan sehun tersenyum kepada yixing dan yang diberi senyum malah terdiam, gurat merah terlihat di pipi putihnya.

"aku ke perpus saja" sebelum luhan beranjak sehun menggenggam tangan luhan

"kau masih marah padaku? aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu sungguh. Apa ada hal yang bisa kulakukan agar kau mau memaafkanku?"

Luhan melihat bergantian ke arah tangan sehun yang memegangnya lalu ke wajah tampan sehun.

"bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu?" luhan bertanya dengan nada dingin, tapi sehun masi bersikeras tidak mau melepaskan

"jawab pertanyaanku dan aku akan melepaskannya" sehun menatap langsung mata luhan

Luhan mendengus sebal "pergi yang jauh dariku. aku sebal melihat wajahmu" dengan lesu sehun melepaskan tangan luhan.

Dengan langkah cepat luhan keluar dari kantin dan tubuh kecilnya menghilang setelah belokan dekat tangga.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi "nyalimu besar juga mendekati luhan dengan cara seperti itu" ucapan baekhyun menyadarkan sehun bahwa ia tidak sedang sendiri

"hampir semua namja mengagumi luhan tapi tidak ada yang mau mendekatinya. Ya kau tau sendirilah sifatnya menyebalkan dan kadang seenaknya sendiri akhhh" baekhyun meringis setelah mendapat tendangan yang lumayan keras dari yixing

"kau terlalu banyak membicarakan kakak kembarku nona byun" yixing mencoba berbicara sesinis mungkin. Sehun terkejut mendengar perkataan yixing wajahnya tidak lepas dari wajah manis yixing

"ke... kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu" yixing gelagapan dengan tatapan sehun, pipinya yang putih mulai berubah menjadi merah

"kalian tidak terlihat seperti saudara kembar apalagi sifat kalian yang sangat bertolak belakang"

"tidak semua orang yang kembar itu sama bukan, walaupun aku dan luhan eonni tidak kembar identik tapi kami memiliki benerapa hal yang sama" walaupun jantung yixing berdebar sangat cepat tapi dia berusaha terlihat tenang di hadapan sehun

"kau terlihat lebih dewasa dari luhan tapi kenapa dia yang menjadi kakaknya" sehun mengusap dagu

"waktu. Luhan eonni terlahir beberapa menit terlebih dulu sebelum aku" senyuman tidak pernah hilang dari wajah yixing

"ekhm aku seperti obat nyamuk disini" baekhyun berusaha mengambil perhatian kedua orang yang mengabaikannya itu

"aku bahkan hampir lupa kau duduk disitu" ucapan sehun membuat yixing terkekeh sedangkan baekhyun menekukkan wajahnya sebal

.

Pelajaran terahir telah selesai semua murid bergegas untuk pulang ketiga yeoja yang tingginya hampir sama itu berjalan beriringan

"oiya waktu itu kau pergi kemana bersama kris oppa?" pertanyaan yixing membuat raut wajah luhan tegang

"hanya ke taman bermain" baekhyun memberi jeda "dan kris oppa membelikan aku boneka beruang" baekhyun jadi teringat kris yang biasa mengantarnya ke sekolah tapi pagi ini ia pergi sendiri karena sangkakak tidak ada di rumah.

Setelah kejadian itu paginya baekhyun sama sekali tidak melihat kris, kasurnya pun terlihat rapi seperti tidak ada yang meniduri. Saat ia bertanya pada sang umma hanya gelegang kepala yang ia dapat. Mungkin ada urusan sangat penting di kampusnya pikir baekhyun menyingkirkan rasa cemasnya

"kau melamun" luhan menyenggol tubuh baekhyun pelan sedangkan yang di tegur hanya memperlihatkan cengiran bodohnya

sret

tiba tiba seseorang mengulurkan helm ke depan luhan "kuantar pulang" ternyata orang itu sehun dengan senyumannya yang bisa mempesona semua gadis kecuali luhan

Luhan melihat sebal ke arah sehun dan pergi meninggalkan sehun tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun

"unni tunggu aku" yixing berteriak sambil mengejar luhan yang berjalan semakin menjauh

"ternyata kau keras kepala juga" ucap baekhyun "selamat berjuang ya, luhan itu tidak mudah untuk di taklukan kau tau" baekhyun menepuk nepuk pundak sehun yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya sambil berlalu.

"aku tau, itu yang membuatku mengiginkannya" ucap sehun pelan dan sebelah bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringaian

.

Luhan membanting tubuh mungilnya kekasur setelah sampai di kamar lalu berguling ke kanan dam kekiri sambil menggerakkan kakinya

"aaakkkhhhh menyebalkan sekali" luhan berteriak

yixing membaringkan dirinya di pinggir luhan "unni apa kau tidak terlalu berlebihan? menurutku sehun orang yang baik"

luhan memberikan tatapan membunuhnya lalu menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya

"aku tidak mau melihat wajahnya lagi. wajah itu selalu sukses menghancurkan moodku"

"tidak biasanya unni seperti ini" yixing menatap luhan yang masi setia menutup matanya

"aku juga tidak mengerti"

.

.

rumah terlihat sepi karena biasanya ada kris yang selalu menemani baekhyun mengerjakan pr tapi hari ini memperlihatkan batang hidungnyapun tidak.

"kemana perginya dia" baekhyun mendengus sambil memperhatikan handphonenya

Di wallpaper terpampang wajah kris dan baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum cerah sambil memegang ice cream.

"kenapa kau tidak mencoba menghubunginya saja" suara seorang wanita membuat baekhyun tersentak

"eomma kau mau melihat anak mu yang cantik ini mati muda eoh?"

yang ditanya hanya terkekeh dia adalah kim heechun eomma kandung baekhyun walapun sudah berumur tapi wajahnnya masi terlihat cantik

"telfon saja sana kau seperti anak ayam kehilangan induknya"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal mendengar ledekan sang eomma.

Baekhyuh memandangi handphonenya lalu ia menekan lama angka satu dan terdengarlah nada sambung. Jantungnya berdebar tidak seperti biasanya

Tapi suara operatorlah yang menyahut dengan kasar baekhyun mematikan sambungan telfon lalu berhambur memeluk eommanya

.

.

Ini hari kedua kris tidak ada di rumah. Baekhyun terlihat muram. Tidak ada pancar kebahagiaan seperti biasanya

"ada apa dengan wajahmu eoh? tidak biasanya bibir ini tertekuk kebawah"

Baekhyun tersentak karena suara yixing yang tiba tiba ada di sebelahnya bersama sangkaka kembar.

"apa kau kerasukan arwah?"

Luhan bertanya dengan nada mengejek dan geplakan sayang yang ia terima dari baekhyun

"ya! enak saja tidak akan ada arwah yang berani denganku tau"

"mana mungkin ada arwah yang mau merasukimu wajahmu saja sudah lebih mengerikan dari mereka hahaha" tawa mereka bertiga pecah mendengar ucapan yixing

Yah setidaknya Baekhyun bisa berhenti memikirkan kris untuk sementara waktu

.

Belum semenit luhan duduk di kursinya sehun mendekati luhan dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya yang biasa datar.

Melihat sehun, luhan mendengus jengah lalu berdiri tapi sehun menghalangi luhan. Berterimakasihlah atas tubuh sehun yang besar dan tinggi.

"kau melihatku seakan aku itu kuman yang harus dihindari"

wajah sehun seketika datar senyum yang tadi sempat terlihatpun seketika hilang

"kalau kau sudah tau cepat minggir" luhan menjawab dengan ketus

tapi sehun tetap keras kepala ia tetap berdiri menjulang menghalang pergerakan luhan.

"apa kau tuli tuan Oh?" nada suara luhan meninggi.

"tidak bisakah kau bersikap lebih baik padaku? aku hanya berniat baik padamu. aku benar benar menyesal atas kelakuanku di perpustakaan"

Matanya menatap lansung ke mata luhan meyakinkan kalau yang ia ucapkan tidak bohong, Luhan balik menatap sehun

"apa kau lupa, aku pernah menyuruhmu agar kau pergi jauh dariku?"

Wajah sehun sekarang benar benar menyeramkan. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun sehun pergi meninggalkan luhan

.

Bel istirahat hampir berbunyi tapi tidak ada tanda tanda bahwa sang namja berwajah tampan bermarga Oh itu akan kembali ke kelas.

Setelah kejadian tadi sehun membolos dari jam pertama. Yixing sesekali melirik ke arah bangku sehun lalu ke pintu, fikirannya melayang memikirkan sehun

"unni sepertinya kau harus meminta maaf"

"untuk apa, ini bukan salahku" Luhan menjawab cuek

"kau keterlaluan sekali"

Luhan terkejut mendengar nada suara yixing, tidak biasanya adiknya seperti ini. Luhan menatap wajah yixing dengan pandangan bertanya tanya tapi yixing mengabaikannya

Saat jam istirahatpun yixing tidak berbicara apapun dan malah pergi meninggalkan luhan dan baekhyun yang menatap yixing dengan raut bingung

.

"unni memang cantik tapi tidak berarti harus kasar seperti itu kan, sehun hanya mau meminta maaf tapi kenapa unni malah memperlakukan sehun sekasar itu"

Sepanjang perjalanan yixing terus menggerutu hingga sampailah dia di atap tempat yang bisa menjernihkan fikirannya. angin menerpa wajah dan rambutnya yg berterbangan karena angin yang lumayan kencang.

"zhang yixing?"

"se.. sehun" mata yixing membulat semburat pink itu kembali menghiasi pipi putihnya

"sedang apa kau disini?"

"harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, apa yang kau lakukan disini kenapa tadi kau tidak masuk kelas?"

Yixing berjalan mendekati sehun yang sedang menyandar di pinggir gudang yang ada atapnya sehingga ia tidak terkena terik matahari.

"hanya menenangkan fikiran"

sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari yixing

Yixing menatap sehun "aku minta maaf atas kelakuan unniku, sebenarnya dia orang yang baik kok"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke yixing yang sudah duduk di pinggirnya sambil memeluk lutut

"unniku itu orang yang lembut tapi tertutup dengan sifat kasarnya, dia seperti itu karena untuk melindungiku" yixing tersenyum tipis karena mengingat masalalunya

Sehun hanya diam mendengarkan apa yang akan yeoja manis itu ucapkan

"dulu aku suka di bully dan unniku lah yang selalu memasang badan melindungiku, tapi setelah melawan mereka unniku malah gemetaran dan jatuh terduduk. Sebenarnya dia juga sama takutnya denganku"

pandangan yixing menerawang mengingat masa kecilnya yang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu baik, setelahnya yixing menatap sehun sambil tersenyum lembut

"aku tau kau orang baik, jadi bisakan kau memaafkan kelakuan unniku?"

Sehun mengangguk "kalau dilihat dari dekat kau manis juga"

Seketika wajah yixing memerah sampai ketelinga.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Choco balik lagi bawa chapter 2 yang kayanya kepanjagan:p gomawo buat review di chaper 1, tentang chap pertama udah choco perbaiki lagi biar enak dibacanya gomawo ne yang udah ngasi masukan ke choco/bow/ ternyata ada yang sadar juga kalau marga kris sama baek beda xD chap berikutnya bakal kebongkar antara kris sama baek kkk~ Review para readers sangat dibutuhin buat perbaikan di chapter berikutnya. Gomawo buat yang udah baca ff bikinan choco ini semoga memuaskan kalau ada yang kurang bisa di tulis di review. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya^^)/


	4. Chapter 4

True Love

Cast : Luhan, yixing, baekhyun, sehun, kris and other

lenght: chapter 3/?

genre : romance hurt

cerita ini asli punya choco castnya hanya milik tuhan dan keluarga masing masing typo bertebaran EYD agak berantakan(?)

warning : Genderswitch for uke! don't like don't read ok ;)

Happy Reading^^)/

.

Baekhyun yeoja bereyeliner itu berjalan lesu sambil menundukan kepalanya. wajahnya yang cantik ia tekuk dalam dalam. sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya mendesah

"hanya ku tinggal beberapa hari saja kau sudah lesu seperti ini nona byun"

suara berat yang familiar itu menghentikan langkah baekhyun. wajahnya berubah drastis bibir yang asalnya tertekuk kebawah kini melengkung indah memperlihatkan senyum yang dua hari ini sempat hilang

"kris oppa!"

tanpa aba aba tubuh mungil itu memeluk tubuh yang lebih besar darinya dan yang di peluk hanya terkekeh geli sambil mengusap surai lembut sang yeoja

"oppa kau kemana saja dua hari ini sampai tidak ada kabar?"

baekhyun mendongak untuk melihat wajah tampan sangkaka yang tingginya tidak normal itu

"aku ada urusan mendadak. kau merindukanku eoh?"

baekhyun mengagguk sebagai jawaban "tidak ada dirimu aku jadi harus pergi sekolah naik bis" baekhyun mencebilkan bibirnya

"jadi kau hanya merindukan diantar oleh ku?" kris pura pura kesal

baekhyun terkekeh pelan

"oppa kau malah terlihat lucu" senyuman manis mengembang di bibirnya yang tipis membuat yg melihat ikut tersenyum.

.

.

Pagi ini sangat berbeda dari pagi sebelumnya karena bibir yeoja bereyeliner itu terus menekuk ke atas membuat senyuman indah.

"pagi luhan, yixing"

dengan semangat baekhyun menyapa si kembar. yang disapa memberi ekspresi berbeda, si rambut hitam tersenyum lima jari sedangkan si rambut coklat mengeryitkan dahinya

"mood mu sepertinya membaik" tanya si rambut coklat

"begitulah~ hari ini kris oppa mengantarkan ku lagi ke sekolah"

baekhyun menjawab dengan ceria matanya terlihat berbinar binar

"karna itu saja?"

baekhyun menjawab dengan anggukan semangat. Luhan semakin mengeryitkan dahinya

"kkaja kita ke kelas nanti telat"

seperti biasa baekhyun menyeret mereka berdua dan yang diseret hanya pasrah

.

.

hari ini sekolah berjalan seperti biasa. Sehun yang selalu mengganggu luhan sedangkan yixing dan baekhyun menjadi penonton. Setelah pulang sekolah kedua yeoja kembar itu sedang bersantai di depan tv

"luhan bisa kau belikan kecap" teriak leeteuk dari dapur

walaupun dengan ogah ogahan tapi luhan mengikuti perintah ummanya karena ia malas mendengar omelan sang umma yang bisa membuat telinga berdengung.

Luhan melewati taman yang lumayan sepi ia berjalan pelan sambil menedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Mata rusanya menangkap sosok yang tidak asing lagi baginya.

"kris oppa?" luhan menggumam, seketika senyum merekah di bibirnya yang terbiasa berucap pedas

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah namja berambut emas itu duduk dengan senyum yang terus terlampir

"annyeong kris oppa"

Sang namja yang asalnya tertunduk menengadahkan wajahnya menatap yeoja yang berdiri di depannya. Kris hanya menjawab dengan senyum simpul

Luhan sedikit kecewa melihat tanggapan kris tapi ia tidak akan menyerah

"apa aku boleh duduk di sebelahmu?"

"bangku ini milik umumkan aku tidak berhak melarangmu duduk disini" kris terkekeh sedangkan luhan tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi

"oppa ada apa dengan wajahmu kau tidak terlihat tampan seperti biasanya" luhan mencoba membuka percakapan. Walaupun jantungnya berdebar keras dan batinnya bersorak ia mencoba bersikap tenang.

Kris tertawa pelan moodnya lumayan membaik dengan celotehan luhan "apa aku terlihat berbeda?"

Mata rusa itu memperhatikan wajah kris dengan seksama lalu mengangguk lucu

"aigoo kau lucu sekali" kris mengacak ramut bergelombang luhan menjadi agak berantakan

Wajah luhan seketika memerah ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya

"beruntung sekali orang yang bisa merebut hati rusa imut ini"

"ada yang berhasil merebutnya kok" Luhan menatap langsung ke mata kris

Kris diam ia mencoba membaca ekspresi luhan tapi luhan malah memalingkan muka

Kris tersenyum "baiklah baiklah aku tidak akan bertanya siapa namja beruntung itu"

"oppa terlihat berantakan hari ini. Biar kutebak kau pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu"

Krsi terdiam ia teringat kembali dengan masalah yang sempat ia lupakan tadi saat bertemu luhan

Luhan menatap kris yang tiba tiba terdiam, apa ia salah bicara pikirnya. Ketika bibir semerah cherry itu akan terbuka suara berat kris membuatnya bungkam kembali

"aku akan melanjutkan studyku ke luar negri"

Deg

Luhan terdiam. Mata rusanya membulat. Itu berarti akan susah untuk bertemu dengan kris. Seketika dadanya terasa sesak

"aku bingung harus menyampaikan kabar ini kepada baekhyun, kemarin saat aku tinggalkan dia untuk mengurus kepidahanku wajahnya sangat murung. Itu membuatku merasa bersalah dan membuatku berat untuk meninggalkan korea"

Luhan tersenyum kecut. Baekhyun lagi. Bahkan disaat penentuan masa depannya kris masi mengingat baekhyun. Luhan selalu bertanya tanya apa yang ada di hati kris hanya baekhyun? Tidak adakah ruang barang sedikitpun untuk luhan isi?

Sakit. Hatinya benar benar sakit. Tapi ia mencoba tersenyum

"oppakan masi bisa menghubunginya lewat skype atauu sejenisnya sekarang tekhnologi sudah makin canggih oppa" ujar luhan lembut dan sedikit terkekeh untuk menutupi sakitnya

Tiba tiba kris mencubit pipi luhan gemas "aku juga tau kalau hal seperti itu luhan aku tidak tinggal di goa atau di tempat yang asing akan teknologi"

"oppaaa hentikan sakit tau" bibir plum luhan mengerucut

"wow rusa imut kita sedang ngambek" kris malah menggoda luhan, yg digoda mencubit keras pinggang namja yang masi terlihat tinggi walaupun duduk

Mereka tertawa bersama. Kris melihat wajah manis luhan yang sedang tertawa ia akui bahwa luhan itu yeoja sempurna tapi sayang hatinya telah diisi dengan orang yang benar benar di butuhkan kris

"oppa?"

Mata rusa itu menatap bingung kris yang tiba tiba terdiam. Namja itu sedikit tersentak

Luhan tersenyum "aku mengerti kau masi teringat baekhyunkan"

Kris tidak menjawab ia hanya diam menatap luhan

"kadang aku iri dengan baekhyun, ia memiliki kakak yang bisa melindunginya, menjaganya jika ia dalam masalah. Awalnya aku mengagumimu kau kakak yang sempurna, tegar, kuat, dan berani"

Senyuman lembut mengembang di bibir luhan. Pandangannya lurus kedepan

"aku yang terlahir duluan sebelum yixing merasa harus menjaganya seperti kau menjaga baekhyun. Aku mencoba menjadi keren sepertimu, aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Lama lama perasaan kagum itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang aku tidak mengerti. Setiap melihatmu jantungku berdebar tidak seperti biasanya" luhan menunduk wajahnya memerah "dan aku tidak bisa mengelaknya bawa aku... jatuh cinta padamu"

Dengan mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya luhan menatap kris dengan wajah semerah tomat. Kedua mata itu terlihat tenang tapi ada perasaan bersalah disana

"terimakasih, aku sangat tersanjung dengan semua yang kau ucapkan tadi" tersenyum dengan tulus

"tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaan tulusmu itu. Aku telah menyukai orang lain"

Hati luhan hancur berkeping keping, air mata berkumpul di kedua pelupuk matanya "aku tau orang yang kau sukai itu baekhyun kan?"

Kris bungkam ia menatap lurus luhan

"apa kau tidak merasa berdosa telah mencintai adimu sendiri?"

"walaupun kalian tidak sedarah tapi ayolah kalian saudara sekarang"

"luhan" nada kris dalam dan berbahaya, ia berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"apakah tidak ada sedikitpun ruang untukku?" air mata lolos dari kedua mata rusa itu terjun ke pipi mulusnya

"aku berusaha agar kau mau melihatku barang sedetikpun, tapi hatimu hanya tertuju pada baekhyun"

Tangan besar kris terarah untuk mengelus puncak kepala luhan tapi luhan menghindar "maafkan aku oppa, aku harus pergi"

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu luhan seperti hilang semangat ia selalu melamun. Luhan merasa bingung ia tidak menceritakan ini pada yixing apalagi baekhyun

seperti sore ini luhan duduk di perpustakaan sambil melamun terlihat dari novelnya yang sama sekali tidak ia sentuh masi terbuka di halaman yang sama dengan sejam lalu

"apa unni punya masalah?"

suara yixing membuat luhan tersentak dari lamunannya.

"ini sudah seminggu dan tingkah unni berubah drastis apa unni ada masalah?"

yixing merasa cemas dengan kakaknya yang tidak seperti biasa. Luhan memang pendiam tapi ini tidak seperti biasanya ada yang aneh dari luhan dan hal itu sangat yixing ketahui

"tidak apa apa" luhan berusaha tidak memandang yixing

"unni tatap aku"

perintah yixing mutlak dari nadanya ia tak ingin di bantah

dengan enggan luhan menatap wajah yixing. Yixing menuntut penjelasan luhan

luhan mendesah pelan "aku menyatakan perasaanku pada kris oppa"

mata yixing membulat "dan aku ditolak olehnya dia bilang kalau dia punya orang yang lebih dia cintai dari dirinya sendiri"

luhan kembali mengingat kejadian itu sudut mata rusanya mulai menggenang air mata. Yixing menggenggam tangan luhan berusaha memberi semangat

"kau hebat, dari dulu aku selalu mengagumi mu. Dulu ah tidak bahkan sekarang pun kau selalu menjadi orang yang pemberani. Aku iri sekaligus kagum padamu kau berani mengungkapkan perasaanmu ke orang yang kau sukai"

Luhan diam menatap dalam yixing "aku sangat mengenalmu aku tau kau tidak akan jatuh karna hal seprti ini, jadi semangatlah kembali menjadi unniku yang tegar dan kuat"

air mata luhan jatuh ia mengangguk cepat dan senyuman yang jarang sekali ia lihatkan mengembang dengan indah di wajahnya

.

.

"aku antar"

kali ini sehun tidak membawa motornya karna ingin lebih lama mengobrol dengan luhan. itu kalau ia berhasil membujuk luhan.

luhan mendelik kesal "kau sekarang pulang sendiri. yixing kan ada tugas tambahan dan baekhyun pergi entah kemana"

walaupun murid baru tapi sehun pintar ia bisa mengejar ketinggalannya dalam pelajaran dengan mudah, sedangkan luhan selain di karuniai wajah cantik ia juga diberi otak yang cerdas sangat kontras dengan adik polosnya

"aku ini bukan anak kecil aku bisa pulang sendiri sehun-ssi" setelah itu luhan malah berjalan pergi tapi sehun mengikuti.

"bisa kah kau tidak mengikutiku?" luhan bertanya jengkel

"aku hanya mau ke suatu tempat"

sehun berpura pura melihat sekeliling tangannya yang putih pucat ia masukan ke dalam kantung celana. Luhan mendengus jengkel dan berjalan lebih cepat dari sehun

.

Saat melewati taman ia melihat kris sedang berbicara dengan seorang yeoja, wajah perempuan itu tidak terlihat karenan berdiri membelakangi luhan.

luhan penasaran dia berjalan makin mendekat tapi sepertinya kedua orang itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya

tiba tiba kris mencium yeoja itu. mata luhan membulat ia sangat shock air mata mulai berlomba keluar dari mata rusanya. tanpa berbicara apapun ia pergi tanpa menghiraukan panggilan sehun

TBC~

annnyeong^^ awalnya choco mau ngepost chapter ini kemarin malem tapi karena signal yg lelet baru bisa sekrang hehe :p buat chaper 2 ada koreksi gomawo buat yang udah nginetin. Ini chpater tiganya moga tetep betah ya sama cerita abal punya choco hehehe~ kalau ada yang kurang atau aneh lagi silahkan tulis di review'-')/ review kalian sangat membatu choco yang masi author pemula ini. sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya~


	5. Chapter 5

True Love

Cast : Luhan, yixing, baekhyun, sehun, kris and other

lenght: chapter 4/?

genre : romance hurt

cerita ini asli punya choco castnya hanya milik tuhan dan keluarga masing masing typo bertebaran EYD agak berantakan(?)

warning : Genderswitch for uke! don't like don't read ok ;)

Happy Reading^^)/

.

.

.

.

Jam pulang semua murid sibuk keluar kelas untuk pulang atau bermain ada juga yang pergi les. semua sudah memiliki jadwal masing masing

Seorang yeoja manis bereyeliner sedang memasukan buku bukunya ke dalam tas gendong kesayanganya saat akan memasukan buku terahirnya telfon yeoja itu bergetar tertulis kris di layar handphone

"yeoboseo"

"baekhyun cepat turun ke gerbang sekarang"

Keningnya berkerut bibir tipis itu akan terbuka mengeluarkan berbagai pertanyaan tapi suara di sebrang telfon mendahuluinya

"jangan bertanya kenapa. cepat turun saja"

Meskipun bingung yeoja itu, baekhyun, mengikuti perintah kris dengan pertanyaan bermunculan di fikirannya

Kebingungannya semakin bertambah saat ia melihat kris yang sudah menunggunya tapi tidak membawa motor kesayangannya

"ada apa oppa lalu kemana motor kesayanganmu itu?"

tanpa menjawab pertanyaan nyonya cerewet itu kris menyeret baekhyun menjauh dari sekolah

.

.

.

Kini mereka sedang berjalan di sebuah taman. Kanan kiri taman itu banyak tertanam pohon besar daunnya sangat lebat, bunga bunga ditata sedemekian rupa membuat kesan romantis untuk siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Kedua kakak adik itu berjalan beriringan sang kakak menggengam erat tangan sang adik seakan akan jika ia melonggarkannya sedikit sang adik akan pergi meninggalkannya. Sedangkan sang adik yaitu baekhyun merasa kakaknya sedikit aneh ia sering berpegangan tangan dengan kris apalagi kalau di tempat yang ramai tapi kali ini entah mengapa terasa berbeda untuknya.

"kau ingat saat appa dan umma mengenalkan kita berdua?"

kris memandang sekilas baekhyun yang sedang anteng melihat pemandangan taman itu

"aku sangat ingat, kau menghilangkan boneka kesayanganku"

mereka tersenyum geli mengingat masa kecil mereka. kris yang saat itu berumur 12 tahun di kenalkan kepada baekhyun yang masi berumur 8 tahun.

.

-o0o-

.

Baekhyun yeoja manis yang memiliki rambut bergelombang itu mengenalkan diri sambil memeluk sebuah boneka beruang berwarna coklat. Tatapan seorang namja tinggi beraura dingin itu tidak lepas dari yeoja manis dihadapannya. Ia mengakui yeoja itu memiliki senyum yang sangat manis, ia mengaguminya

"sekarang kalian adalah adik kaka. walaupun bukan saudara kandung umma berharap kalian bisa akur arraseo?"

Heecul bertanya kepada kedua bocah itu lalu mendapat anggukan dari si namja dan jawaban antusias dari sang yeoja

"baek panggil dia kris oppa mulai sekarang ne"

heechul mengelus rambut indah baekhyun yang merupakan turunan darinya. Bisa dibilang baekhyun duplikat sang eomma heechul kecuali mata sipitnya

"annyeong oppa kris"

Dengan senyuman yang mengalahkan matahari baekhyun menyapa sang kakak angkat yang sangat tidak terlihat ramah untuknya. Kris tidak menjawab ia terpaku dengan wajah menggemaskan sang adik matanya tidak bisa lepas dari wajah yeoja yang sekarang berstatus sebagai adik tirinya itu

Melihat kris yang diam saja sang appa, hanggeng, merasa tidak enak ia memegang pundak kris

"kris bersikap ramah lah pada adik mu"

Kris menoleh ke sang appa yang memberi sebuah senyuman dan anggukan meyakinkan. Pandangannya kembali ke baekhyun yang masi menunggu jawaban darinya

"annyeong baekhyun"

"jja sekarang kalian mainlah appa dan umma akan pergi dulu ne. kris karena kau kakaknya sekarang aku titipkan baekhyun padamu ya"

heechul mengusap sayang kepala kris. yang mendapat anggukan patuh.

"kami pergi dulu. jangan nakal" tambah sang appa sambil memeluk pinggang ramping heechul

setelahnya terdengar deru mobil yang pergi menjauh. kini tinggal kris dan baekhyun di rumah besar keluarga Wu itu

"oppa ayo kita bermain bersama tuan teddy"

baekhyun mengacungkan boneka beruangnya. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membuat sebuah senyuman khas yeoja polos mata sipit yang ia miliki dari sang appa melengkung indah bak bulan sabit. Kris melirik sebentar ke arah baekhyun tanpa menjawab apapun ia pergi meninggalkan baekhyun, kedua sudut bibirnya seketika turun ke bawah lengkungan yang tadi terlihat indah kini menampakan kebalikannya.

Lama kelamaan suasana menjadi membosankan menurur kris. Ia beranjak dari sofa yang hampir sejam ia duduki, kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke arah pintu. Tangannya yang akan memutar knop pintu terhenti ketika suara cempreng dari belakang menghentikannya

"oppa mau kemana?"

Kris terdiam tanpa berbalikpun ia tau suara milik siapa itu, karena cuma ada mereka berdua disini ia dan sang adik angkat.

"bukan urusanmu"

Nada suaranya dingin ia pergi tanpa mengheriraukan baekhyun. Karena sebal di perlakukan seperti itu baekhyun mengikuti kris ke luar. Ia mengikut seperti anak ayam yang baru menemukan induknya.

.

.

Kedua orang yang sekarang berstatus sebagai kakak adik itu sedang berjalan di pinggir sungai, dengan baekhyun yang berjalan di belakang kris dan yang di buntuti bersikap seolah olah tidak ada orang di belakangnya mencoba mengabaikan sang adik

Baekhyun terus menatap punggung kris ia tenggelam dengan fikirannya sendri tentang sang kakak angat yang tidak kelihatan ramah sama sekali. Berbeda sekali dengan khayalannya.

Karena terlalu fokus menatap punggung berbalut jaket itu baekhyun tidak menyadari ada batu lumayan besar di depannya kaki yeoja yang sedang memeluk boneka itu tersandung.

Suara baekhyun yang terjatuh membuat kris membalikan badannya. Ia terkejut melihat sang adik memegang lututnya yang berdarah sambil menangis kencang memanggil bonekanya yang hanyut ke sungai, aliran sungai yang lumayan deras membawa hanyut boneka beruang kesayangan baekhyun

.

-o0o-

.

"hei aku tidak meghilangkannya tapi itu hanyut terbawa arus air"

"tapi gara garamu yang cuek padaku aku jadi tersandung dan membuat boneka kesayanganku hanyut" Baekhyun melirik kris sekilas "tapi kau benar benar terlihat seperti seorang kakak saat kau menggendongku dan mengobati lukaku setelahnya. Aku berfikir wah ternyata punya kakak seperti mu itu keren juga. Kau bisa di andalkan dan juga bisa melindungiku yang ceroboh ini"

Baekhyun menunduk ia tersenyum geli mengingat betapa polosnya dia dulu tapi ia akui kalau kata katanya tadi ada benarnya juga

"aku orang yang sangat susah menerima orang baru kau juga tau hal itu kan. Aku bukan membencimu waktu itu tapi aku perlu waktu untuk menerimamu. Dan setelah kejadian boneka itu aku tidak bisa melupakan wajahmu saat menangis"

Kris menatap lekat baekhyun yang melihatnya dengan tatapan polos. Tatapan yang tidak pernah hilang dari seorang Byun Baekhyun, mungkin itu merupakan ciri khasnya.

"aku merasa sangat bersalah melihat airmata turun dari kedua matamu. Saat aku menggendongmu aku merutuk diriku sendiri harusnya aku tidak mengabaikanmu karena keegoisanku harusnya aku menggenggam tanganmu dan berjalan di sampingmu"

Mata kris menatap langsung ke mata baekhyun seolah olah menusuk kedalam mata yang selalu memancarkan ke polosannya itu

"setelah itu aku selalu berusaha yang terbaik agar mata ini tidak mengeluarkan air mata lagi" tangan besar kris megusap pelan mata baekhyun "aku akan merasa bersalah jika hal itu terjadi karena janji ku pada diri sendiri itulah lama lama aku bisa menerimamu. Sampai aku terlalu membawamu masuk kedalam hidupku dan perasaan lain muncul di dalam hatiku"

Mata baekhyun terbelalak ia menatap mata kris mencari cari jika ada semburat jahil disana tapi mata itu sama sekali tidak menampakkannya malah keseriusan yang tampak jelas dimata setajam elang itu. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang lidahnya terasa kelu

Dengan perlahan wajah kris mendekati wajah baekhyun yang masi kebingungan. Mata kris terpejam saat bibir mereka bertemu dengan lembut, tidak ada pergerakan dari baekhyun sampai kris menghisap pelan bibir tipis itu. Tiba tiba tamparan mendarat telak di pipi namja jangkung tersebut

Kris terbelalak bekas tamparan itu mulai memerah. Baekhyun terkejut, wajahnya menatap kosong kris yang ia tampar

Kris mendecih senyuman kekecewaan terlukis jelas di wajahnya

"bodoh sekali apa yang aku lakukan. Mianhae aku telah melakukan hal yang benar benar tolol. sialan kakak macam apa aku ini yang berani mencintai adik ku sendiri? Cih brengsek kau wu yifan"

Baekhyun hanya diam terpaku melihat sangkakak yang mencaci dirinya sendiri tapi yeoja itu tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun, lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan satu kata pun.

Kris tersenyum miris ia menatap wajah sang adik yang melihatnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ia artikan sama sekali. Tanpa mengatakan apapun ia berbalik meninggalkan baekhyun yang hanya melihat punggung tegap itu semakin jauh dari pandangannya

.

.

.

Di hari dan sore yang sama namun di tempat berbeda seorang namja yang biasanya berwajah datar kini sedang tersenyum cerah. Karena orang yang sangat ia sukai sedang berjalan di depannya, walaupun sebelumnya yeoja itu menolak mentah mentah ajakan darinya tapi seolah dungu ia malah mengikuti yeoja itu dan terlihat dari wajahnya yang menyinarkan kebahagiaan ia sangat menikmati kegiatannya ini. Mengikuti Zhang Luhan ke rumahnya.

Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajah sehun sampai tiba tiba luhan berhenti berjalan, badannya menegang jari tangan dikedua badannya mengepal erat dan yang lebih membuat bingung sehun, luhan tiba tiba berlari

"luhan?"

Sehun sedikit berteriak karena terkejut tapi luhan sama sekali tidak mengubris sehun. Sehun jelas bingung banyak pertanyaan bermunculan di kepalanya tapi sebelum ia mengejar luhan ia melihat baekhyun yang memunggunginya, seorang namja tinggi berdiri di hadapan baekhyun. Tapi karena fikirannya terfokus pada luhan ia tidak ambil pusing dengan itu

Luhan terus berjalan sampai kakinya terasa lemas, ia terduduk di jalan yang entah dimana. Air mata yang sedari tadi mengucur deras membasahi kedua pipinya, nafasnya terengah karena berlari dan menangis. Luhan meremas dada sebelah kirinya terasa sangat sesak disana.

Tangisannya pecah sisi rapuh seorang luhan terlihat sekarang. Walaupun ia seorang yeoja tegar tapi melihat kejadian tadi membuat hati luhan hancur. Sebenarnya luhan tidak buta selama ini ia tau benar siapa orang yang di sukai kris tapi karena keegoisannya luhan tetap mengejar kris

"luhan"

Tiba tiba bahu luhan di tepuk dari belakang seketika badannya menegang. Menyadari respon luhan namja tadi segera menyambung perkataanya

"aku sehun, teman sekelas mu"

.

.

TBC~

.

ANNYEONG^^/ mian baru bisa update sekarang habis tugas numpuk minta di kiloin.g  
gomawo ne buat para readers yang udah ma baca ff abal choco/bow/ moga chap ini memuaskan buat readers yang udh setia baca :D kalau ada yang kurang silahkan ke kolom review'-')/ review dari kalian sangat membatu choco^^ sampai ketemu di chap depan~


	6. Chapter 6

True Love

Cast : luhan, yixing, baekhyun and other

Lenght chapter 5/?

Genre : romance hurt

Cerita ini asli punya choco castnya milik tuhan, typo bertebaran EYD agak berantakan(?)

.

.

.

.

Kedua manusia berbeda gender itu sedang duduk di bangku pinggir jalan yang sepi. Suara sesengukan masi terdengar dari bibir sang yeoja bermata rusa sedangkan namja di pinggirnya mengelus punggung sang yeoja dengan lembut

"apa sudah baikan?"

Sehun menatap wajah luhan yang sembab. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban

"mau ice cream?"

Luhan menatap sehun bingung dengan tawaran sehun. Luhan memang menyukai, lebih tepatnya sangat suka ice cream tapi ia ragu untuk mengangguk

"diam berarti iya, kkaja" tanpa permisi tangan pucat itu menggenggam tangan luhan menariknya menuju supermarket terdekat

.

.

Luhan menjilat ice creamnya dengan senang, wajahnya terlihat lebih ceria sekarang. Sehun hanya terkikik melihat cara makan luhan yang seperti anak tk.

"kau makan seperti anak tk saja, lihat semua wajahmu hampir berlumuran ice cream"

Luhan tersentak saat ia akan mengelapnya dengan tangan tapi sehun menahannya, namja itu mengelap ice cream yang menempel di pinggir atas bibir luhan dengan jempolnya setelah itu ia arahkan jempolnya ke mulutnya sendiri

"manis, sepertimu"

Luhan agak terkejut dan setelahnya tawa yeoja rusa itu yang terdengar "gombalan seperti itu tidak akan mempan untukku tuan Oh"

Sehun tersenyum setidaknya ia bisa membuat yeoja yang dipujanya tersenyum. Senyum yang jarang sekali terlihat

"jangan tersenyum seperti itu di depan orang lain. Hanya aku yang boleh melihatnya"

Mata rusa itu menatapnya bingung. Kepala yeoja itu sedikit dimiringkan, wajahnya menampakan kebingungan dengan ucapan namja pucat di depannya

Tapi kekehan yang malah luhan dapat "kau tau ekspresimu sangat lucu tadi, sudah habiskan ice creamnya"

Tidak ambil pusing yeoja itu kembali menekuni ritual makan ice creamnya sampai habis.

.

.

.

Kantin kelihatan sangat ramai dipenuhi oleh murid yang ingin mengisi perut mereka. Ketiga yeoja manis itu sudah duduk dengn makanan masing terkadang terdengar tawa dari tempat mereka duduk.

"bukan kah begitu luhan?"

Baekhyun melirik luhan yang haya menanggapi dengan pandangan matanya. Ia melihat baekhyun seperti melihat hal yang menjengkelkan. Baekhyun menatap bingung tidak biasanya luhan seperti ini. Luhan memang jarang bicara tapi ini aneh. Pandagannya itu bukan pandangan luhan yang biasanya

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun luhan meninggalkan kedua pasang mata yang menatapnya bingung.

"unni kenapa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng "kau saja tidak tau apalagi aku"

Yixing manggut manggut setuju. Biasaya ia yang paling peka kalau soal tingkah aneh unninya. Tapi sekarang ia sama sekali tidak tau.

.

.

.

Langkah itu membawanya ke taman ia duduk di bawah pohon yang lumayan rindang. Angin membelai tengkuknya membuatnya nyaman. Matanya tertutup merasakan hembusan angin.

"ini tempat yang bagus untuk membolos selain atap"

Mata rusa itu tiba tiba terbuka. Suara berat di sampingnya mengangetkan

"hai luhan"

Luhan menghela nafas. Ternyata si penggagu hidupnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan namja albino bernama sehun

"yeoja secantik dirimu tidak boleh duduk sendiri disini. Bagaimana jika ada yang mengganggumu"

Dengan seenak jidatnya sehun duduk di pinggir luhan. Sedangkan luhan menatap kesal namja itu

"satu satunya yang mengganggu ku itu kau Oh Sehun"

"apa aku haus memberikanmu ice cream agar kau mau dekat dekat denganku?"

Luhan mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh, kejadiaan saat ia patah hati kembali berputar di fikarannya. Wajahnya menjadi murung, ia teringat dengan kris. Namja yang mungkin akan susah ia temui nanti

Melihat luhan yang diam sehun merasa bersalah ia kira kata kata tadi tidak seharusnya ia ucapkan.

"aigoo lihatlah wajah itu mengalahkan gelapnya langit saat mendung"

Luhan mendelik jengah ke sehun "bisakah kau tidak menggangguku?"

"tidak"'

Sehun menjawan enteng tanpa beban. Dengan wajahnya yang tenang. Luhan akui bahwa namja di sampingnya ini tampan tapi setiap ia melihat wajah itu rasa kesal yang selalu datang. Entah mengapa

"aku khawatir jika meniggalkanmu sendiri disaat seperti ini"

Luhan menatap bingung tidak mengerti dengan kata katanya. Sehun tersenyum tulus. Sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menjelaskan

"jangan berwajah seperti itu di depanku. Atau aku akan kehilangan kendali dan menciummu"

Tangan mungil itu dengan lancar mengeplak kepala sehun lumayan keras sehingga menghasilkan bunyi 'plak' yang lumayan keras dan si empunya meringis kesakitan

"dasar yadong!"

Luhan berdiri lalu pergi meniggalkan sehun yang meringis kesakitan.

Di belakang tembok tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat luhan dan sehun duduk terlihat seorang yeoja sedang melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan terluka.

.

.

.

Kedua orang kembar itu sedang duduk di kursinya. Si rambut coklat sedang asik dengan novelnya tapi ekspresi yeoja berambut sehitam arang itu membuat yeoja bereyeliner mengeryit bingung

"ada apa dengan uri baby yixing kau tidak terlihat seperti biasanya"

Luhan yang mendengar ucapan baekhyun langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke yixing. Ia baru menyadarinya, adiknya tidak seceria biasanya.

"tidak, hehe aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu" yixing tersenyum dipaksakan

"apa itu? Mungkin kau bisa membaginya denganku, itu jika kau mau" baekhyun menyarankan sambil menatap yixing perhatian

Luhan diam mengamati perubahan ekspresi adik kembarnya itu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Ia akan menagih penjelasan saat di rumah

.

.

.

Matahari telah menghilang digantikan dengan gelapnya malam, udara dingin menembus sampai ke tulang membuat yeoja bereyeliner itu merapatkan blazer sekolahnya karena ia tidak memakai jaket.

"kenapa kau pulang terlambat"

Suara berat itu, suara yang dimiliki oleh namja yang sangat ingin ia hindari. Semenjak kejadian di taman bekhyun sama sekali tidak berani berhadapan dengan kris, tatapan kecewa namja itu terus membayangi baekhyun.

"mian... tadi aku ke toko buku dulu, handphone ku mati dan aku lupa waktu"

Baekhyun menjawab sambil menunduk. Terdengar helaan nafas berat setelahnya

"kkaja umma dan appa sudah menunggu di dalam"

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun baekhyun mengikuti kris memasuki rumah. Baekhyun tau kris sangat khawatir padanya sampai sampai namja itu rela menunggunya di depan rumah. Terlihat dari telinganya yang memerah kris pasti menunggunya cukup lama

Di meja makan banyak sekali hidangan makanan. Baekhyun bingung tidak biasanya seperti ini. Kedua orangtuanya sudah duduk seperti sudah menunggu kedua anak mereka.

"tumben sekali umma masak banyak makanan, apakah kita sedang merayakan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun menatap bigung kedua orang tuanya bergantian sambil duduk di kursi dan di sebelahnya kris duduk

Heechul sang umma tersenyum lembut "ada kabar gembira, oppamu di terima di unniversitas yang selama ini ia impikan"

Baekhyu terdiam, jika di ingat ingat kakaknya itu memimpikan unniversitas Y yang hanya ada di luar Korea berati kris akan study ke luar negri. Seketika mata sipit itu membelalak dan menatap kris yang berada di sampingnya

.

.

.

Yeoja berambut berambut hitam itu baru selesai mandi, ia duduk di depan meja rias untuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan hairdryer

"mau aku bantu mengeringkannya?"

Yixing menatap cermin terlihat bahwa sang kakak sedang berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyuman lembut yang jarang sekali di keluarkannya. Yixing mengangguk tanda mengiyakan

Dengan telaten luhan mengeringkan rambut yixing "aku suka rambutmu, rambut ini membuatmu terlihat seperti gadis polos yang ceria" yixing malah terkekeh mendengar pujian itu

"suruh siapa unni mempunyai rambut coklat seperti umma"

"jika aku bisa memilih, aku juga tidak menginginkan rambut ini. Jika bisa aku ingin kembali saat aku berupa zigot dan meminta agar aku mirip kepada umma daripada appa beruang kita"

Mereka berdua kemudian terkekeh. Luhan menyimpan pengering rambut lalu mengambil sisir dan menyisirkan rambut adik kembaranya itu penuh kasih sayang. Ia sangat menyayangi adiknya

"senyummu sangat manis kau tau, aku merasa bersemangat jika melihat senyummu. Tapi tadi siang semangatku sedikit luntur, karena sumbernya sedang terlihat murung"

Badan yixing menegang luhan bisa merasakan itu dan kepala adiknya menunduk. Batin yixing berperang, ia ragu antara harus memberitahukan luhan tentang perasaanya kepada sehun atau menyimpannya sendiri. Tangannya meremas ujung baju tidurnya, ia menggigit bibirnya mengumpulkan keberanian

"aku melihat unni bersama sehun di taman sekolah tadi"

Tangan luhan seketika berhenti menyisir rambut yixing. Pandangannya ke arah kaca menatap yixing yang balas menatapnya lewat pantulan cermin

"kalian sangat akrab ya"

"bukan seperti itu yixing.. kau salah faham sebenarnya sehun menempeliku seperti biasa dan..."

"unni menikmatinya"

Luhan bungkam. Yixing tersenyum miris "aku harap dugaanku salah"

Setelah itu yixing berdiri berjalan ke arah kasur meninggalkan luhan yang diam mematung di depan meja rias sambil menggenggam erat sisir

"aku akan pastikan bahwa dugaanmu salah"

.

.

.

TBC~

Mian updatenya lamaaaaaaaa pake banget habis tugas ga bisa di tinggalin-.- gomawo ne yang udah review di chapter sebelumya /bow/ masukan kalian choco terima, maaf kalau namanya ga di tulis disini tapi nama kalian di tulis di hati choco #eaaaa lupakan. Semoga chapter ini memuaskan sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya^^)/


	7. Chapter 7

True Love

Cast : Luhan, yixing, baekhyun, sehun, kris and other

lenght: chapter 6/?

genre : romance hurt

cerita ini asli punya choco castnya hanya milik tuhan, typo bertebaran EYD agak berantakan(?)

.

.

.

.

"Baek buka pintunya atau oppa akan mendobrak pintu ini"

Itu perintah kesekian kalinya yang di layangkan Kris pada pagi ini. Setelah pembicaraan mereka di meja makan semalam Baekhyun malah mengurung diri di kamarnya. Bujukan umma dan appanya pun tidak ia tanggapi. Hanya keheningan yang terdengar dari balik pintu kayu bercat coklat itu

"keluar sebentar setidaknya hanya untuk makan. Kau belum makan sejak tadi malam"

Terdengar nada khaawatir disana. Sekarang sudah pukul 11 siang dan sudah sangat terlambat untuk dibilang sarapan. Bahkan yeoja itu pun melewatkan sekolahnya

Kris berdiri di depan pintu coklat dengan hiasan bergantung yang bertuliskan nama sang adik. Ada stiker hello kitty di hiasan tersebut jemari besar Kris mengusap stiker itu. Stiker yang ia berikan kepada baekhyun. Masi teringat jelas di ingatannya saat sang adik memekik girang karena mendapat stiker itu.

Ia tersenyum miris, sinar matanya meredup. Disini bukan Baekhyun saja yang terluka tapi Krispun ikut merasakannya. Mereka berdua yang sejak kecil selalu bersama kini harus berpisah

"aku tau kau sangat marah atas keputusanku. Aku minta maaf. Aku sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang dan aku sudah mengira bahwa reaksimu akan seperti ini"

Hening. Masi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam

"saat aku kembali setelah meninggalkanmu selama dua hari aku malah melihat wajahmu yang muram. Seperti kehilangan sinarnya. Itu membuatku semakin berat untuk meninggalkanmu disini"

.

.

Ceklek

.

.

Suara kunci pintu terdengar danperlahan pintu itu terbuka. Terlihat seorang yeoja dengan mata bengkak dan wajah yang sudah sembab karena air mata. Seperti ia menangis seharian

"hiks oppa jahat hueee"

Tangis Baekhyun pecah di depan Kris. Sedikit tersenyum geli karena melihat Baekhyun yang seperti anak kecil. Perlahan Kris mendekat dan memenjarakan tubuh mungil adiknya ke dalam pelukan hangat"

"sssttt jangan menangis nanti kau tak terlihat manis lagi"

Kris mengusapsayang rambut Baekhyun sedangkan tangan Baekhyun mencengkram erat baju Kris

"biar saja, aku tidak perduli dasar kau oppa babooo hueee"

Tangis Baekhyun malah semakin kencang. Ia menumpahkan tangisnya di dada sangkakak. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya Baekhyun berhenti menangis tapi masi sesengukan. Kemeja Kris sudah basah entah dengan air mata atau lendir dari hidung bangir sang adik.

"aigoo lihat mata sipit ini menjadi terlihat mengerikan"

Kris mengusap sayang mata bengkak sang adik. Baekhyun sudah mencebilkan bibirnya mendegar kedekan sang kakak.

Tanpa diduga Kris mencium kening Baekhyun lama menyalurkan rasa sayangnya, dan seketika wajah sembab iu memerah.

Kris melepas bibirnya dari kening sang adik. Dengans eksama ia melihat wajah sang adik yang sudah memerah. Ia terkikik, sangat manis menurutnya.

"jangan menangis lagi ne. Kau harus lebih banyak tersenyum"

Mata Baekhyun menatap Kris yang tersenyum benar-benar tulus padanya.

"sesibuk apapun kau harus menelfonku setidaknya hanya untuk menyampaikan kabar arraso? Aku pasti akan sangat kesepian disini... dan tidak ada yan bisa mengantarku ke sekolah lagi"

"Ya! kenapa kau malah memikiran yang seperti itu" Kris menyentil jidat adinya gemas sedangkan sang adik hanya tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih

"kkaja kita turun aku akan membelikanmu makanan yang kau inginkan"

"yeaaa aku ingin ice creaaammmm" Baekhyun memekik girang lalu menyeret Kris ke bawah dengan tidak sabaran

"tapi sebelumnya kita harus berbuat sesuatu tentang ini" kris menunjuk mata bengkak Baekhyun

.

.

.

Sekolah terasa sangat sepi. Baekhyun tidak masuk sekolah dan si kembar sama sekali tidak ingin memulai percakapan. Luhan yang sibuk dengan novelnya sedangkan Yixing dengan game di handphonwnya.

"hawanya dingin sekali disini"

Suara berat itu, suara yang sudah sangat di ingat oleh kedua orang yeoja tersebut.

"ahhh kau membuatku kalah dalam game ini sehun"

Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Dan menatap sesinis mungkin yang ia bisa kepada sehun.

Sehun terkekeh sangat lucu melihat ekspresi Yixing "apa suara sexyku menganggumu Zhang Yixing?"

"kau percaya diri sekali" Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya dari sehun semburat merah terpatri di pipi putih yeoja itu

Luhan hanya diam sambil memperhatikan interaksi antar keduanya. Merasa terusik Luhan berdiri berniat pergi ke perpustakaan tempat favorit dia setelah kamarnya

"kau mau kemana?"

Sehun bertanya ketika melihat Luhan yang akan pergi dengan menenteng novel tebalnya

Mata Luhan menatap dingin Sehun "bukan urusanmu" suaranya sangat datar

Setelahnya ia berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang terbengong

"wajahmuu terlihat sangat lucu sekarang" Yixing terkekeh melihat wajah Sehun dengan mata yang melebar dan bibir yang terbuka membentuk huruf O

"ada apa dengannya. Apa aku berbuat salah padanya?"

Yixing terdiam. Mendengar ucapan Sehun yang mempertanyakan Luhan membuatnya sedikit cemburu. Ia menunduk dan tersenyum kecut

"awalnya aku berniat untuk mengutarakan perasaanku padanya"

Kalimat itu sukses membuat jantung Yixing seperti berhenti. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya matanya membulat dan rasa sesak menghampiri dadanya

"lihat, sekarang wajah siapa yang terlihat lucu" sehun terkekeh

"apa kau serius tentang tadi?"

Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari bibir Yixing ia mencoba agar suaranya tidak bergetar

"kemarin dia mulai bisa terluka padaku aku kira itu sebuah kemajuan, tapi melihat tingkahnya sekarang membuatku mengurungkan niat itu"

Wajah Sehun agak murung, tapi wajah yeoja di depannya berubah terliha sedikit...lega?  
Ia fikir mungkin masi bisa ada kesempatan untuknya merebut perhatian namja albino di depannya ini

.

.

.

Luhan di perpustakaan hanya menatap novelnya dalam diam. Fikirannya melayang entah kemana. Sebenarnya ia merasa tidak enak jika harus bersitegang seperti ini dengan adiknya tapi melihat tingkah Yixing yang menganggapnya tidak ada membuat ego dalam dirinya muncul dan bersikap sama seperti sang adik

Yeoja bermata rusa itu menghela nafas sambil meletakan kepalanya di atas novel tebalnya yang dijadikan sebagai alas

.

.

.

"bagaimana kita membeli ice cream jika matamu seperti orang habis dipukuli"

Yeoja yang biasa memakai eyeliner itu mengerucutkan bibirnya

"ini semua juga gara-gara oppa"

Baekhyun memunggungi kakaknya yang malah terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan adiknya. Sekarang posisi Kris sedang duduk disofa dan Baekhyun tidur di paha Kris yang sedang mencoba mengompres mata bengkak sang adik manjanya dengan es batu

"kau tau saat kau merajuk seperti ini kau terlihat sangat manis"

Perkataan Kris membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah. Biasanya ia tidak akan seperti ini jika dipuji oleh Kris tapi setelah kejadian itu...

"kyaaaaa"

Seketika Baekhyun terduduk dari posisi tidurnya saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menempeli pipinya. Sang pelaku a.k.a Kris malah tertawa terbahak sambil memegangi perutnya

Dengan kesal ia mengambil es yang tadi di pakai untuk mengompres dan dengan tidak berkeprinagaan(?) yeoja itu memasukan es batu tersebut kedalam baju Kris yang dengan spontan langsung bergerak liar karena rasa dingin menjalari tubunya

Dan sekarang Baekhyun yang tertawa terbahak. Tapi yeoja ini lebih parah ia tertawa sambil berguling guling di karpet

"Ya! Baiklah jika begitu cara mainmu. Kau akan mendapat balasannya"

Mendengar ucapan mengancam dari Kris, Baekhyun berhenti tertawa. Ia ingin kabur tapi saat ia akan berdiri seluruh badannya terasa lemas dan akhirnya ia pasrah saat Kris menyerangnya dan menggelitiknya

"kyahahahaha hentikan oppa hahaha kau membuatku ingin pipis hahaha"

"biar saja kau pipis nanti akan aku ceritakan ini pada Yixing dan Luhan hahaha" Kris tertawa nista. Kakak macam apa ini-.-"

"cukup oppaaaa kyahaha aku sudah tidak kuat lagi hahaha hentikaaaannnnn"

Baekhyun mengguling gulingkan badannya. Kris menurut karena kasian juga melihat baekhyun yang seperti itu. Keduanya terengah nafas keduanya seperti saling bersahutan, tapi mata mereka saling menatap seperti sedang menyampaikan sesuatu

Perlahan keduanya terlarut dalam mata dari lawan pandangannya. Kris menunduk wajahnya mendekati wajah Baekhyun. Mata keduanya perlahan tertutup nafas Kris menerpa wajah Baekhyun bibir mereka semakin dekat dan

"ummaaaa pulaaanggg~"

Teriakan sang umma menghentikan keduanya yang langsung salah tingkah. Wajah Baekhyun seketika memerah dan Kris menegakkan kembali badannya

"loh Baek kenapa wajahmu memerah apa kau demam?"

Pertanyaan Heechul di jawab canggung oleh Baekhyun yang salah tingkah dan Kris yang nyengir-nyengir gaje

.

.

.

"hei Zhang Luhan"

Tangan putih itu mencolek tangan Luhan yang yang terlipat di atas meja. Tidak ada tanggapan dari sang empunya kemudian tangan pucat itu menekan agak keras lengan mungil Luhan dan akhirnya mendapat sebuah respon gumaman yang sepertinya omelan dari bibir tipis yeoja rusa tersebut

"jika kau ingin tidur, tidurlah di UKS jangan di meja perpustakaan seperti ini, kau akan sakit punggung nantinya"

Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya terlihat seperti wajah bantal dengan mata yang belum terbuka

"tidurmu sangat nyenyak ya nona Zhang" orang yang membangunkan Luhan tadi terkekeh

Luhan yang masi belum sepenuhnya sadar malah mengucek matanya. Ia terlihat seperti anak TK dengan mulut yang ia cebilkan

"woaaa kamu manis sekali aku jadi..."

"kau berisik sekali"

Perkataan ketus itu pertanda bahwa Luhan sudah berada di dunia nyata sepenuhnya. Orang yang daritadi bersama Luhan sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan ucapan Luhan. Hal itu sudah sangat terkenal seantero sekolah bahwa Zhang Luhan si nona mulut pedas

"mian" ucap namja itu sambil memeletkan lidahnya

Dengan seenak jidatnya orang tersebut duduk di bangku depan Luhan. Luhan mendengus kesal. Ia melihat jam di tangannya ternyata ia sudah melewatkan 2 jam pelajaran dengan tertidur di perpus padahal awalnya ia hanya berniat menutup mata sebentar untuk menenangkan diri

"ya kau melamun" tatapan tajam yang Luhan layangkan pada orang di depannya yang anehnya malah terkekeh

"jika sikapmu lebih manis seperti adikmu mungkin kau akan lebih tenar dari ini"

"omong kosong"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela. Sekarang sama sekali tidak ada tempat untuknya pergi. Kelas sudah di mulai 2 jam yang lalu dan ia sama sekali tidak ingin ke atap atau ke kantin jadi ia masi bertahan di kursinya walaupun ada pengganggu setianya ia bisa mengabaikannya. Seperti yang selalu ia lakukan

"tidak biasanya murid teladan sepertimu membolos"

Ucapan tersebut hanya untuk menarik perhatian Luhan tapi yeoja berambut coklat itu sama sekali tidak merespon dan menatap ke luar jendela tapi tatapannya terlihat... sendu

"kau ada masalah dengan Yixingkan"

Pernyataan tersebut berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Luhan. Matanya menatap wajah yang selalu membuatnya kesal

"kau tidak perlu ikut campu dengan masalahku"

Tatapan dingin dan ucapannya itu membuat Sehun terluka tapi entah mengapa hatinya mengatakan agar tidak meninggalkan gadis itu

"aku peduli padamu. Kau banyak melamun, aku... khawatir"  
Sehun menatap langsung kedua mata rusa itu menegaskan bahwa ia benar-benar serius sekarang

"Setelah kejadian saat kau menangis, aku semakin memikirkanmu. Kau itu selalu menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Kau mencoba untuk kuat tapi sebernarnya kau rapuh dan memerlukan pertolongan. Dan aku ingin menjadi penolongmu itu"

Lidah Luhan terasa kelu tatapan namja itu serasa memakunya. Ia benar-benar bingung sekarang wajah adiknya melintas di benaknya. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya kepalanya pening sekarang

"kau... janganbertingkah seolah tau tentang diriku"

"aku memang tau dirimu. Semua terlihat sangat jelas karena aku selalu bersamamu semua itu terlihat sangatjelas entah dari mata atau ekspresimu"

"cukup! Aku muak denganmu. Semua ini salah! Jangan dekati aku lagi"

Tanpa menatap Sehun, Luhan berdiri ia kepalanya tertunduk menyembunyikan matanya yang menahan air mata. Ia akan pergi tapi Sehun berhasil mencekal tangannya

Plak

"aku benci padamu"

Sehun tertegun dengan tamparan Luhan tapi hatinya seakan remuk saat menap wajah Luhan, kedua mata rusa itu mengeluarka liquid beningnya. Tangan Sehun sudah terkulai lemas di samping badannya sedangkan Luhan berlari keluar perpustakaan meninggalkan Sehun yang meremas dada sebelah kirinya.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

 ** **Annyeong readears^^)/ choco balik lagi bawa chapter 6 kkk~ semoga memuaskan para readers yang udah lama-lama nunggu lanjutan dari ini. Maafkan ketelatan choco buat update habisnya bentar lagi choco mau UN :" Gomawo buat yang udah review di chap sebelumya*bow 90* choco bener-bener terharu baca review dari kalian*alaymodeon* pokoknya neomu gamsahamninda buat para readers yang udah mau baca ff choco saranghae readers 3****


End file.
